1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a functional object imaging system and the like for use in a system adapted to satisfy the specifications of a required article, service or the like by employing a plurality of functional resources exhibiting their respective functions. The functional object imaging system is configured to evaluate a production plan or its operation based on a combination of such functional resources in a virtual space advantageously.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been a conventional practice to present a normal data list of functional resources that exhibit various functions when combined together or show an example of operation of such a combination by means of a video display or the like (refer to, for example, patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2001-195438, p. 3-7 and FIG. 1) for the purpose of explanation of various actions and effects resulting from combinations of such functional resources.
It is, however, very difficult for customers to clearly and intuitively grasp various functions and effects of such combinations of functional resources even if a normal data list of each functional resource as described above and the like are presented. This is because the effect of introduction of a functional resource that exercises various functions based on a given program to yield products, such as a machining center, differs depending on programs used and needs to be evaluated from various aspects such as the specifications of a product to produce, existing equipment of the factory, and the like.
With increasingly complicated and diversified requests of demanders for goods and services in these years, products having various options to realize diversified functions are increasing. The diversity of functions of a product, contradictorily, makes it more difficult for the demanders to grasp the characteristic functions of that product.
That is, since actions and effects of functional resources of this type vary depending on combinations of such resources, environments and the like, it is difficult to predict the function of a combination of functional resources based simply on the function of each resource.
If functions of combinations of functional resources are to be simulated on a computer, a simulation program needs to be developed for each combination, which requires enormous time and labor and hence lacks rapid responsiveness.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention intends to provide a system for imaging a plurality of functional resources as functional objects in a virtual space, the actions and effects of the functional resources being variable depending on combinations of the functional resources, wherein: the functional objects are classified by giving them names which can specify the functional objects on a class or individual basis; and one functional object to be combined is incorporated with at least imaging data for imaging in the virtual space and the names of counterpart functional objects that are combinable with the one functional object, and optionally with name-based function control data which will work on a counterpart functional object when the one functional object and the counterpart object are combined.
If only such functional objects are independently defined in this system, a mere subsequent combination of plural functional objects in the virtual space causes the combination to act dynamically. Thus, the system is capable of presenting the function of a combination of functional resources in the virtual space rapidly and dynamically and hence allows the user to grasp the function clearly, whereas the prior art has required enormous time and labor before allowing the user to grasp such a function.